The Purple Rose
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Abby's been waiting all her life for this.


The Purple Rose  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>

Abby looked herself over from head to toe in the full length mirror. She took a few steadying breaths and tried to center herself. This day had been a long time coming, nearly six years in fact. She and Connor had waited long enough as it was. In less than one hour's time she'd be Connor's wife and the culmination of over a decade of dreaming and hoping would finally occur. She hoped Connor like her dress. He was probably imagining her in something long and flowy, but she'd got an idea in her head and hadn't been willing to settle until she'd got what she'd wanted. Her white dress was reminiscent of something Audrey Hepburn would have worn. The bodice hugged her torso perfectly and the bone darts accentuated her breasts and showed just enough cleavage over the straight cut of the bustline. Her shoulders were bare and she'd chosen not to wear any jewelry save for the diamond studs that adourned her ears. From the waist, her skirt fanned out over the layers of crinoline and fell to her knees. Upon her feet was a delicate pair of kitten heeled Mary Jane shoes in supple white suede.

Abby had recently cut her hair short again, due mostly to a hissing lizard from the Pliocene whose saliva was like glue and had spat in her hair. Her fringe swooped across her brow and her eyes sparkled under her light pink eye shadow. Abby pulled the netting of her short veil over her face and then took up the final part of her outfit and tucked it behind her ear. She'd gone to great trouble to cultivate the deep purple coloured flower. She'd saved the seeds in the Cretaceous and kept them protected inside her jacket pocket. Only one plant had bloomed and she'd picked the most beautiful blossom for her wedding day. Her purple rose that she'd waited half her life to come to her had been the thing to convince her that Connor was her forever love. She believed in fate now, and that dreams truly did come true.

!*!*!

Abby opened her eyes and held on to the images of her dream and the incredible feelings of security, comfort and love they'd conjured. He'd given her a purple rose. She'd not seen his face in detail, nor could she remember his voice even though she knew he'd told her he loved her. He'd held her close to his body and Abby knew she loved him too. They belonged to each other completely. He would keep her safe, guard her heart and never hurt her. He'd given her the flower, a symbol of their love, and just as he'd leaned in to kiss her, Abby had woken up.

Realizing it had been only a dream had been heartbreaking, but she'd hold on to those feelings and the perfect picture of the flower for the rest of her days.

Abby sighed and sat up. Her alarm would've gone off in five minutes anyways. She wondered what awaited her on the other side of her bedroom door. Would her mother still be drunk from the night before? Would whatever man she'd brought home with her still be there? If he was, would he be the sort to ignore her or the sort that tried to force her to do with him the things her mother did all to freely? Abby never knew what to expect. She never knew how her day would begin. There was no help for it. Someone needed to get Jack up, give him breakfast, pack his lunch and send him off to school. Undoubtedly the flat would need cleaning again. Hopefully she wouldn't be later for school... again. Abby suppressed her tears. They were useless and got her nowhere. She never got any sympathy. Being fifteen years old was shaping up to be as just miserable as fourteen had been.

She closed her eyes and thought of the purple rose and the wonderful man that had given it to her. Maybe somewhere out there a boy had dreamt of giving a girl the same flower.

!*!*!

"Come on Abby, it'll be fun!"

Abby rolled her eyes at her friend. Why did Pepper always come up with such ridiculous activities for them to try out on their weekends? They were supposed to be studying for their exams! If she didn't ace the next test, she'd not be accepted into the University's zoology program.

"Pep, I don't have fifteen quid to waste on a psychic!" Abby protested, even as the tall lanky brunette dragged her along.

"Fine, then Happy Birthday a month early! We're going!"

"But it's all rubbish!"

"Yes of course it is, that's part of the fun." They rounded the corner and across the street, two doors down flashed a neon sign for _Zola Neal - Psychic, Tarot Readings, Palmistry_. Abby resigned herself and followed her friend into the little shop. The psyhic had various types of esoteric and occult items for sale such as crystals, incense, tarot decks, talismans and books. Abby took in her surroundings with its dark red walls and hanging tapestries.

From out of nowhere, Zola Neal appeared, startling both girls. She made a striking image, one that actually frightened Abby. Zola Neal was twice their age, but smaller than even Abby. Her features were sharp and sleek like a cat's. Her eyes were a deep hazel with flecks of orange. Her hair was so black it was nearly blue and cascaded down her back as straight as an arrow. She was dressed head to toe in black and wore no jewelry save for a tangled symbol of some sort, dangling on a chain, both of gold.

Pepper bought into the woman's mystic ramblings about the alignment of the stars and Pepper's childhood pet Siamese cat still being with her. Abby had to admit the bit about the cat was interesting. She paid attention after that.

The psychic informed Pepper that after University she'd be offered two positions in foreign countries and to take the option with the warmer climate. Pepper drew a few tarot cards from Zola's deck. Evidently Pepper had unresolved issues with a maternal authority figure and that it needed to be sorted before she finished her studies. Abby scoffed. She could teach them both a thing or two about 'unresolved issues with a maternal authority figure'.

When it was Abby's turn, Zola unceremoniously dismissed Pepper to the front of the shop. At first Abby's friend was offended, but then intrigued when told that Abby's message was for her ears only. Pepper decided she would worm the truth out of Abby afterwards.

Abby fidgeted under Zola's piercing stare.

"There is no message for you, only the cards," Zola explained. "You have a question you've wanted to know the answer to for five long years. Ask, then draw a card for the answer."

Abby closed her eyes and posed her question. "Will I ever meet him?" she whispered, hoping the other woman didn't hear her. It was too private to share with anyone. Abby then cut the deck and selected one card, turning it over and placing it upon the table. Abby began to shake as she absorbed the image before her. The tarot depicted a man and a woman holding a chalice between them. Hovering in the space above them was a purple rose, surrounded by a halo of radiating light.

"The two of cups, as I expected," commented Zola.

"What does that mean?"

"I think you know, my child."

"Tell me anyways, what's it mean?"

"The two of cups - harmony, partnership, love. You will love him, but you will have doubts. You'll have tested him, beyond what he's deserved. He'll have stood by you and protected you but you will not have given yourself to him completely. He will give you a purple rose. He is your soulmate. He will love you all your days in this world and all that follows after death."

Abby felt warmed and hope blossom inside her for the first time since she'd been a child and before her father had left them. But then a sobering, crushing realization hit her.

"But there's not such thing as purple roses... not like..."

"Not like what you dreamt of, no, at least not here and now. Not in this world. "

"Then I'm never going to meet him, am I? What was the point of all this then? Showing me what I want most, but can never have? That's horrible and cruel!" Unable to control her emotions and her heartbreak, Abby burst into tears and ran from the shop. She ignored Pepper calling her name. She ran until her lungs ached and finally set herself down on a bench and sobbed until she had nothing left.

!*!*!

Abby kept watch from her perch on the lowest branch of the tree above their shelter. She hated it when Connor went out on his own. Being separated from him was a form of torture to her. In the beginning she'd been the strong one between the two of them. He'd been injured after all and not able to defend himself. She'd foraged for their food and she'd watched over him as he slept. As his body mended however, Connor's long dormant alpha male side slowly emerged. Connor had fashioned their weapons, designed their shelter and killed the animals they ate.

Once when they'd gone out separately, she'd almost been taken by a juvenile raptor that had strayed from its pack. Had Connor not been searching for her at the time and courageous enough to call the creature's attention to himself, she'd have been killed. He'd stood his ground as it charged him and struck out with his spear at the last possible second. He'd killed it and saved her life. After that, Abby saw him in a different light. He was powerful and male. He'd left the last vestiges of boyhood behind him and become a man. Furthermore, she started to think of him as _her_ man. That night, before they curled up together to keep warm as was usual, Abby kissed Connor. It wasn't a peck on the lips. It was long, soft and sensual and had them both moaning and hungry for more. They'd gone no further that first night but things had elevated to a new level. They were decidedly more than just friends.

She spotted him approaching and felt her lips turn up into a smile. She climbed down from the look out and waited for him near the entrance to their shelter. He smiled when he saw her and Abby blushed. There wasn't much confusion about how she felt about him. She knew she loved him. But feeling that way and actually voicing it was an entirely different matter. It was enough for now to be able to kiss him and hold him at night. One day very soon she'd tell him. She knew how happy it would make him and she looked forward to it. She just had to work up the nerve.

The rucksack he carried looked heavy and Abby hoped it meant he'd caught them each a fish. Abby met him with a quick kiss to his mouth and he rested his hand upon her arse. She adored his subtle but bold advances; they thrilled her.

"Got something for you," he said, stealing another kiss.

"What's that?"

He brought his hand out from behind his back and presented her with the dark purple blossom. "Dunno what it is besides the obvious, but it's pretty. Such a brilliant colour purple, isn't it? Sort of reminds me of a rose. Anyways, thought you might like it. Here."

Abby was awestruck. It was Connor! He was the one to give her the purple rose. Zola Neal's words came rushing back to her. Connor was the one! Abby did love him and she'd tested him to prove it too many times to count. He was the very best of men and meant for her alone. Connor was her soulmate mate and she'd known it all along.

Abby accepted the flower and inhaled its scent. It didn't smell much like a rose, but it was fragrant and sweet. She looked up at Connor, who seemed quite pleased with himself. He was surprised when she wound her arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss so ferociously passionate he swayed and had to lean into her to keep steady on his feet. After several minutes, Abby parted from him and looked up at his handsome face. She had to admit, she found the beard quite rugged and sexy.

"Oh no!" he gasped, much to Abby's confusion. "Oh Abby, I'm _so_ sorry! I had no idea!"

"No idea about what, Connor?"

"The flower must have sex pollen!"

"Sex pollen? Connor, explain yourself, and make it good!"

"You smelled the flower and then you kissed me like... like..."

"Like I wanted to tear your clothes off and shag you seven ways till Sunday?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"And you think it's because of sex pollen?" She gave him a look of utter disbelief, for a genius he could be a right prat.

"Well, of course. See, we've kissed, yeah? But I know it's just cause I'm the only bloke here and we're in an impossible situation..."

"And it's not occurred to you that I kissed you because you brought me a beautiful flower to cheer me up? Or that I kissed you because I'm deeply, passionately, hopelessly, forever till the day I die in love with you and have been for years?"

Connor said nothing, but did a very good impression of a fish out of water. Abby kissed him again and kept doing so until he reciprocated. When they came apart again, Connor was grinning from ear to ear. She took him by the hand and lead him into their shelter.

"Abby?"

"Hush Connor, we'll talk later. Right now we're going to get the fire lit for the night, then we're going to take off all our clothes. We're going put our mouths on every part of each other's bodies. That agreeable to you?"

Connor could only nod his head enthusiastically and continue to grin like a fool.

"Good," smiled Abby. Connor was right. They were in an impossible situation and he was the only man around. For that she was eternally grateful. She'd not have had the will to live without Connor by her side. She'd have it no other way. He was her soulmate after all. She looked upon her magnificent purple rose as Connor undressed. She truly believed in fate.

!*!*!

As soon as she saw the tears in his eyes, Abby felt her vision blur with her own. The walk down the aisle was towards him was taking too long, so she broke away from Lester and ran the rest of the way to Connor at the altar. He reached for her and they took each other's hands.

"Sorry if I ruined the moment," Abby laughed. "Just couldn't wait."

"You haven't," Connor assured. "You look beautiful." He reached up and ghosted his fingers over the petals of the jewel coloured prehistoric flower in her hair. "Here we are, finally, about to marry, and to think it all started with that flower."

"Oh you have no idea, Connor! No idea!"

The End


End file.
